Many lost adventures
by LegolasGreenleaf13
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn go off on their own, and Aragorn has a little surprise of his own. Not a Mary-sue! Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Enjoy


This is my second fan fiction, but I assure you it's much better, and I know ALOT more about Lord of the Rings know too. Legolas narrates, no flames please! Suggestions greatly appreciated. Please Review!!!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as my voice came aloud and was heard across Middle-Earth. I strayed through the mounds of dead Orcs and Uruk-hai, mist, fog , and shadow filled the air with purple blood spattered everywhere, to get to my friend Aragorn. He had been pinned up to a tree by the last surviving Uruks. My face was fierce with ambition, eyebrows tensed, mouth ajar, panting. I seemed to run as fast as I could to Aragorn. He was being viciously slashed away at, his expressions none I had ever seen from him before; blood dripping from the right corner of his mouth, eyes staring off, each blow his body coming forwards in reaction. 

As I reached near, the words escaped from my mouth, "Dar-raugs-o i hyarmen!" [Halt demons of the South!] I approached them just as the sound of my Elvish reached there devilish ears and they swung their heads around just for me to see their eyes widen at the presence at me. I quickly unsheathed my swords, the sound of metal scrapping against concrete. I cried aloud as I swung furiously, "May your screams be heard last upon Middle-Earth!" I kicked the Uruk and sliced off his arm as the Uruks pupils widened, then finally returned to normal as my Elven daggers came straight through his stomach, purplish blood spewing from the wound. I quickly sprung back, and drew my bow, longer and stouter then the ones from Mirkwood, and I took an arrow and fired away! One went right threw the Uruks head, dead aim, and so on till none remained. 

I quickly realized what I had been fighting for as I swung my head around, quietly whispering, "Aragorn..." almost inaudibly. I started off, first in a walk, turning into a sprint, over to Aragorn. His face looked pale, his eyes shut. I dropped to my knees and held his head, lightly kissing his forehead, as a tear dripped from my face, and landed upon his cheek., my face was in shock. Eyes open looking around. I shut my eyes trying to prevent my tears. I quickly opened my eyes and held my breath to listen carefully, as I had heard a small cough! Alas! His hand moved! He was alive! 

I smiled, my eyes watering, I said with a slight chuckle, "Ah Aragorn, I knew it." His head slightly cocked to the side. He spoke, but it was almost inaudible, "What?" My smile grew as I spoke, "You can-" I started to speak in Elvish, as English words could not be drawn to my mind, "-ú las nin i galad." [leave me for the light.] I watched him as he gave me a soft smile. "Besides, what would I do with out you?" I said as I wiped my eyes, smiling. "I was wrong to despair. I should have known you'd be alright. Now," I started gathering different kinds of roots, long crimson looking ones and deep green looking weeds, "here's some medicine for you, I want you to eat it as soon as you feel able." I piled up the roots and took a rock and pounded them, mincing them into a chunky glob. I handed them to him, as he took them and nodded in thanks, putting it in his mouth, struggling to chew it and swallow, but he did. I walked over a couple of feet away from the tree and got up Aragorn's sword. I handed it to him as his eye brows tensed in query. "I am going to go gather twigs for a fire Aragorn. Just incase any foul creatures survived," I looked around at the dead corpses, as the mist and fog had cleared up, "but I doubt it." He nodded and took the sword, him almost falling over from the weight, for he was still weak. I walked off to get wood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then, there came a crack. A twig snapping. Aragorn quickly tensed his grip on his sword, and looked around. Nothing but the silence of death. He started to relax when he heard another crack! This time closer! Aragorn tried to sit up, but felt a wash of pain over come him, so he kept still. The noise! He looked around furiously, then heard something right next to him! He quickly looked over, tasting his own fear, when, "A bird..." He relaxed and placed his sword on the ground, his hand still on it, as he had almost had a heart attack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back over to Aragorn with an arm full of twigs. I looked over to Aragorn who had his head back against the tree, eyes shut. "Aragorn, are you alright? You look frightened...." I looked concerned. He then pointed to the bird who was hopping on top of a dead corpse, pecking at it curiously. I pretty much had a bland idea of what happened. "Ah." I merely said, as I had nothing else to say, but I wanted to laugh, I held it in, turning around smiling furiously. I set up the twigs to look like Rivendell where Aragorn and I first met each other. "Aragorn..." I called to get his attention with a smile, then beckoned him towards the fire. His eyes slightly looked over as he saw what I made. He gave me a warm smile. I lit the twigs on fire as it created a big glaze of warmth. I slowly walked over to Aragorn, and handed him a canteen. "I also brought you some water from a creek." He slowly took the water, and I held his head up to help him drink the water. "Mān?" [Good?] He gave me a smile and a nod. "O-rant" [Of course] "I also have some Lembas." "You're too good to me Legolas." he spoke with a slight laugh. "It's no less then what you deserve, Aragorn." I through a piece into his lap and he smiled to himself as he took a bite of the Lembas, then a sip of the water, him seeming to be regaining his health. 

Just then I froze as I put my head to the floor and listened carefully. I lifted my head up, my face serious. "Legolas, what's wrong?" He could tell something was up. "The Uruks pace quickened. They head North to this direction. By the beat of their pace they should arrive here in three days tops." I looked at Aragorn and I could tell he was scared. His face grew pale and his eyebrows tensed as he looked over at his sword of Gondor. "Aragorn, mana ná-s le ruc?" [What is it you fear?] He looked at me with fear, I could see it in his eyes. "Mana ruc? Le nar engwa dim. Úmëa..." [What fear? You are sickly sad. Evil.......] He whispered looking away, seeming enraged. I stared at him in shock. "M-mana?" [W-what?] I shuddered. "Auta.." [Go away] He whispered. He looked back up at me, this time furious. "Oantë!!!" [Leave!!!] I took a step back observing him closely trying to figure out what was happening. I looked him up and down as I almost froze dead, my face going pale, my elf ears getting cold at what I saw.... The One Ring. I studded in fear, "A-aragorn..." His eyes were shut, he was curled up, holding his legs. He cradled himself, rocking back and forth, and what was first a mumble, then turned into a rather loud voice, came "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul........." [One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to rule them all, and in the darkness find them] 


End file.
